


Corpsetalia

by KOREAN_SPIRIT_DAZE



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Graphic Description of Corpses, Horror, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAN_SPIRIT_DAZE/pseuds/KOREAN_SPIRIT_DAZE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine nations perform the friendship charm call 'Sahciko We Beg Of You'! They are transported to a world with corpses and murderous child spirits. What happened at Tenjin Elementary School?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corpsetalia

Today, the world meeting was is to be held in Japan! The meeting placs is high in the mountains and has a sense of traqiility. But the building sight has a very strange story to tell.

"Hey guys! I have- a something to show everyone!" The North side of Italy caled out.

The remaining nations looked up from there prespective conversations. 

"Dude, like hurry up ok! The hero's got places to be!" America exclaimed.

This earned a scowl from the bushy eyebrowed nation of England. The rest of the countries walked over to Italy, eyeing him with curosity. 

"Werl Itary-kun? What is this 'thing' you have for us?" Japan asked.

The European nation bounced with excitment. "It's-a good luck charm!"

"What idoita fratello! Why-a didn't you tell-a me about this, eh?!" South Italy, or Romano yelled.

At this time, Germany walked in. His blue eyes darkened with anger as he held the door open for a certain half of a Asian nation.

"Aiyah! Korea!? Why are you here, aru!?" Old man China exclaimed.

"Hehe! You should know by now aniki that I can detect you anywhere you may be!" South Korea said happily.

The nations decended into loud chatter. 

"Guys-a! I want to perform this charm with you"

"Ja, I know Italy." Germany said, "EVERYBODY! ARE VE GOING TO DO ZIS CHARM OR NOT?!"

The nations present quickly quieted as surrounded Italy.

"So this-a charm is to keep us together forever! I found it-a on a website from Japan's place!" Italy explained.

"Oui, and 'ow do we perform this charm?" France inquired.

Italy bounced on the balls of his feet excitedly as he told them the details. "So-a we have to hold a piece of this paper doll." He held out a female paper doll, "And then we say 'Sachiko we beg of you' as many times as there are people! And-a there's nine countries here!"

"Why does Korea have to join in..." China complained, earning a pout from the peninsula nation.

"Itary... I have never heard of this charm..." Japan muttered.

"It will-a be ok as long as we do it right!"

Italy held out the paper proxy doll for the nations to take. As soon as the nine counties had took hold of a piece, they began chanting the 'spell'.

"Sachiko we beg of you."

"Sachiko we beg of you."

"Sachiko we beg of you."

"Sachiko we beg of you."

"Sachiko we beg of you."

"Sachiko we beg of you."

"Sachiko we beg of you."

"Sachiko we beg of you."

"Sachiko we beg of you."

The nations opened their eyes once they had completed that part of the charm.

"Now we-a rip the doll into nine parts. Then we keep our part safe so that we will be together forever!" 

"1, 2, 3!" 

The doll was ripped and each nation held the piece of paper up.

"Now-a remember to keep it safe!" Italy said happily.

The counties fell into chatter about the charm. Some thanking Italy, and some discussing plans.

And then, a tremendous bang was heard and the building began to shake!

"Everyone! This happens arot at my prace! We just need to get under the tabres!" Japan yelled over the sound of things falling to the ground.

England was thrown of his feet by the force and landed with a grunt of pain. Looking up, his green eyes were met with the other nations that has fallen. 

Then the floor under his hand caved in! And in an instant, the whole flow had fallen in!

"AHHHH!?"


End file.
